


i like what i see, i know what i need

by harrily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding Kink, Halloween Chub Fest, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: “It’s a bit too much, don’t you think?” Kuroo asked once the boy began bringing out plates after plates of warm soup and stuffed chicken, mashed potatoes and fresh bread. 
“Nonsense! You’ll have finished it quicker than you think!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> decided to participate in this!! this is one of my fav haikyuu pairings so i thought i'd write something extremely self-indulgent :3 tell me what you think!! <33

 

 

 

“Man… I’m so tired…” Kuroo groaned, his feet pounding as they hit the ground with every heavy step he took. He and Bokuto had been walking for hours through this maze of a forest, palms and clothes soaked in sweat from being underneath the sun all day. Their legs and arms were covered in scratches from unfortunate encounters with spiky bushes and trees, and their stomachs grumbled with a bitter aftertaste of spit in their mouths. 

 

“I don’t think I can walk another —“ Bokuto’s voice quietened down as he came to a halt. Kuroo followed his gaze, only to find himself staring at a cozy, little cottage. It was pastel pink and white, the windows and door resembling candy canes under a roof of what looked like a white fluffy meringue-made roof, topped with plastic-made candy apples. “So cool!” 

 

“Bo, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Kuroo murmured but his friend was already running towards the house with a new-found strength and he had no choice but to follow. 

 

“Look at this!” Bokuto shouted as he touched the outside wall of the cottage, “It’s cake!” 

 

“What?” Kuroo asked dumbfounded, but was soon met with the truth; the house appeared to have actually been constructed with cake. And not only that: the candy canes were as real as ever, small chocolate buttons and liquor treats as decoration on top of the cake walls. With one swipe of his finger, Bokuto picked up some fluffy whipped cream from the window and licked it clean, letting out a moan of delight, “This is awesome!” Kuroo wouldn’t find it surprising if the roof was actually made of meringue and caramelized fruit. 

 

“How-how is this real?” Kuroo wondered, picking up some cream himself. It tasted heavenly; perfect balance of sweetness and fluffiness, just how his mother used to make. He couldn’t help but dip his fingers in the window again, taking some more. And then some. And then some more. Soon enough, his fingertips and his lips were covered in whipped cream, “It’s so good!” 

 

“I know right!” Bokuto agreed, grabbing a handful of fruit-cake bricks and placing them on his lap as he sat down, taking a big bite from the first one. 

 

“Are you sure we can eat from this? It’s probably someone’s house…” Kuroo muttered, noticing how absurd that sentence sounded. 

 

“Whaff did you shay?” Bokuto spoke while chewing with a mouthful of cake, crumbs falling on his lap from how messy he was eating, “Thish ish amazing!” 

 

Kuroo had to agree; everything that he’d put in his mouth just melted on his tongue, the sweetness of the sirup and the freshness of the ice-cream that he’d sometimes encounter felt so homey and comfy and pampering. And he wasn’t even feeling full, even though he must have eaten a pretty big amount of candy by then. Their attention was elsewhere, on the colorful candy and swirly lemon and strawberry meringues. 

 

Until the front door opened, and someone coughed. 

 

“I believe you’ve been feasting on my house.” 

 

The two boys snapped, looking towards the voice and meeting a view that managed to stop them from gorging on sweets. In front of the threshold of the house stood a young, tan-skinned boy, with mesmerizing, sleepy-looking eyes and messy, dark hair. He was wearing a cooking apron that was covered in flour and chocolate and cinnamon and he even had a small spot of some sort of cake-cookie mixture on his left cheek. He clearly looked like he had been slaving in the kitchen all day. 

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened, even if he didn’t stop eating his fruitcake, “Oh we’re ve-very sorry! We didn’t know —“ 

 

“Yes!” Kuroo piped in, “We were just walking and saw your house, and we haven’t eaten in days, it was just impossible to resist! But we’ll help you fix it, we promise! We’ll give you anything you want!” 

 

The young boy cracked a beautiful smile then, wiping his face from the sweat that had gathered around his temples, “It’s alright! You two are very kind, I suppose I can’t stay mad at you. Come inside! I’ve just finished cooking lunch and dessert, you’ll keep me company, right?” he asked innocently, balancing on his tip-toes and flashing them a cute pout. 

 

Kuroo’s feet moved before he could think of a reason not to enter, and soon Bokuto was following him suit. The inside of the house was even more cozy and beautiful than the outside, if that was possible. They were met first with a living room, with two large, pillowy couches in cranberry colors and a small coffee table, then a small, over-filled kitchen with pots bubbling and an oven cooking all sorts of goodies, empty bowls and pans covering the counters, then three doors in the back of the house, probably leading to bathrooms and bedrooms. “It’s wonderful…” Bokuto murmured. 

 

“Thank you!” the boy said, showing them to the couches where they plopped down, letting out sighs of relief, “Had a rough day?” he asked, and the boys began to talk about their adventures after leaving their village in search for greener pastures, walking for days and not eating for even more than that. And even if they had just gorged on sweets and candy, their stomachs still interrupted their stories with hungry growls, “Ah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t offer you anything! I’ll bring out some lunch, I hope it hasn’t gone cold.” 

 

“It’s a bit too much, don’t you think?” Kuroo asked once the boy began bringing out plates after plates of warm soup and stuffed chicken, mashed potatoes and fresh bread. 

 

“Nonsense! You’ll have finished it quicker than you think!” 

 

And they did exactly that; the moment they began tasting, they simply couldn’t stop. Without realizing it as they hungrily ate, their host had tied towels around their necks to keep them from staining their clothes, and re-filled their glasses with water and juice whenever they got thirsty. “What’s your name?” Bokuto asked at some point after downing down a glass of water. 

 

“I’m Akaashi.” the boy replied, forking a piece of juicy meat and bringing it to Bokuto’s lips, attempting to feed him. 

 

Heat rushed to Kuroo’s cheeks. He had enjoyed the potatoes the most and had said so to Akaashi, and for some strange reason he wanted the boy with the hypnotizing eyes to pay attention to him as well. Reluctantly, he looked at his plate, picking out a small piece of bread and mushing it into the sauce until the crumbs soaked it all up, until a hand came to cup his cheek and push his jaw up. 

 

“You want some too?” Akaashi’s charming smile made his heart skip, and Bokuto grinned. “Here, open up,” he stroked Kuroo’s lips, presenting a spoonful of vegetable soup in front of him that he quickly swallowed it up, “Hm, good boy.” he whispered, wiping Kuroo’s lips from the excess sauce. A tingle sparked at the bottom of Kuroo’s tummy as he opened his mouth for another spoonful. 

 

This is how lunch went: talking, eating and getting fed by Akaashi, who looked so pleased with how content the boys were and spoiling them with more and more bites of his delicious food and praising them for finishing. After a while two fairly big stacks of empty, food-stained plates sat on top of the coffee table, showing just how much the two boys had eaten. They hadn’t even noticed during their gorging, but once they settled into the couch, they quickly realized the damage that had been done by the size of their bellies. 

 

Two taut, bloated domes that were their tummies bulged out of their clothes and heaved up and down as they breathed heavily. Kuroo was discreet about it, trying not to show the discomfort that he had caused to himself, squirming and trying to cover the gurgles that erupted from his belly with coughs. Bokuto, however, wasn’t as discreet. His hands immediately went to his pants, unbuttoning them and letting his stuffed gut poke out, settling on his lap, thumping at his chest and letting out a deep, long burp. 

 

To Kuroo’s surprise, Akaashi giggled, his hand ruffling Bokuto’s hair, “You two had enough?” 

 

“ _Ulp!_ Definitely…” Kuroo said. 

 

“Oh, it’s a shame, I wanted you to eat dessert as well, but I guess you can stay for dinner as well! And breakfast, if you want. You can settle in and sleep in the guest bedroom, I’m sure the double bed will fit the two of you.” _But if you stay here long enough it probably won’t_ , Akaashi thought to himself. 

 

“I can eat more!” Kuroo announced, noticing that Akaashi’s hand hadn’t left Bokuto’s hair and was still petting him, “Just… give me a minute. Or ten…” 

 

“Hm, you’re right. We should let that belly of yours settle down a bit before you eat more.” the young boy moved towards him, “You must feel a bit constricted, right? Here, let me help.” His fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and Kuroo blushed as his tummy was freed of his tight clothes and jumped against Akaashi’s hand and let out a gurgle. 

 

“A-ah…” he whined as Akaashi pushed his thumb against the roundness underneath his bellybutton, moving his finger in circle, “It-it’s fine, you don’t need to…” 

 

“I ate lots too!” Bokuto spoke up, and soon enough Akaashi’s other hand was rubbing his tummy as well, “ _BuUUuurp_ … oof, so good!” 

 

_Idiot, be a bit more civilized, what’s he going to think of us?_ Kuroo wanted to say, but he quickly realized that their host wasn’t disgusted or offended at all. 

 

“It makes me happy to know that you’re well-fed. It means my food is good.” 

 

“More than good, perfect!” Bokuto said after letting out another burp. 

 

Kuroo was trying to keep his eyes open, but the rhythmic touches of Akaashi’s hand on his overly filled gut where making him so sleepy and numbing the pain that his eyelids felt heavy. “You’ll stay for dinner, right? And breakfast too?” 

 

“ _UuuUUrpp_ … definitely.” he said, slowly falling asleep. 

 

“Oh, I’m so happy!” Akaashi pinched their cheeks, “I can’t wait for you to try all my secret recipes!” 


End file.
